Idle Hours
by MonaLisa20
Summary: There's nothing like a good-luck-kiss to kick off some romance. Lloyd/Genis one-shot!


Hello, everyone! Welcome back to the factory!

Today, my readers, I bring you another short Gelloyd story.

Anyone in the mood for some pointless fluff? I really hope so!

_Info on this story:_

**Title: **Idle Hours

**Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the new world **

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Lloyd/Genis

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning:** Indeed.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>IDLE HOURS<strong>

* * *

><p>They decided to get some rest at a very pretty, lively green, quiet landscape near the Camberto Caves. The sun was high in the sky and a warm, golden light slanted across the grass. The air smelled like apples and wood. The water of a nearby river sparkled like glass . . .<p>

And Lloyd was just staring at Genis.

But rather than staring, he was more like_ ogling_. Eyes fixed on the mage unblinkingly, his mouth slightly parted and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. And Genis was, naturally, oblivious. He was sitting under the shadow of a huge oak tree. His back was resting against the tree's solid trunk. He had an impressively thick red book on his lap. It was one of those books that would take Lloyd four life times to complete- given, of course, that you could actually get Lloyd to try to read _that_.

Genis seemed to be enjoying it, though. His cornflower blue eyes shone enthusiastically as he scanned the pages on that book- whatever it was about. He read pretty fast, too, it seemed it only took Lloyd a blink, before Genis was already turning the page again. Sometimes, he'd stop at a page and knot his thin eyebrows together. He'd take the book an inch closer to his face and examine that page until he'd blink- an invisible light bulb lightening up. Then the corners of his thin, pale pink lips would turn upwards and he'd smile, looking pleased with himself.

Everyone else was busy in their own things. Professor Sage was reading just like her younger brother. Presea was sharpening her axe next to Regal. Emil was carving a turtle out of a pumpkin for dinner- or at least that's what he said. Marta sat next to him with Tenebrae, conversing animatedly. Colette and Sheena were talking to Zelos next to the river- or it could be the other way around, he couldn't tell.

. . . And yes, Lloyd was just staring at Genis.

But, really, was he the only one who felt so _drawn_ to him? He was beautiful! Even more so than Raine- and she was probably the most beautiful woman Lloyd had ever seen. He had grown so much in these past two years. His silver hair was longer, and soft and so very pretty. He had an enticing, chiseled face with high cheekbones. His eyes were big, bright, awake and doll-like. They always twinkled with a _glint_. It was hard to pin point but it was a cross between mischievous and smart.

Genis suddenly shuddered. He raised his eyes from his book-

And stared directly at Lloyd.

Lloyd's cheeks flushed and he gulped. Genis arched an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, squinting.

"Hey!" Lloyd grinned and waved at him, trying to not look as suspicious . . . or creepy. He absentmindedly started walking towards his friend and before he knew it, he was right in front of Genis.

"Is something wrong?" Genis asked, folding a corner of the page he had been reading to mark it and closing his book. Lloyd sat down next to him.

"What are you reading?" He asked casually, his gloved hand tapped the book's hard cover.

"It's just calculus" Genis shrugged opening the book again "I'm trying to catch up on my studies. Have you finished the homework Raine gave us? It's been like eight months. . ."

Lloyd pressed his lips together. '_Homework . . .?'_ Nope. He didn't recall any homework and it wasn't like he would have done it, anyway. "So calculus, huh?" He said, trying to change the subject.

Genis chuckled "Yup. It's fun, actually. Wanna read, too?"

Lloyd was going to say no- naturally. But when Genis scooted closer to him and opened the book again so that they could both see the complicated formulas, Lloyd simply said "Uh, sure"

Being this close to Genis he caught that very clean scent his friend always carried- like mint and soap. It was very similar to how Raine smelled. Was it how half-elves all smelled? No. Wait. Lloyd had met a lot of other half-elves (and had even been to Syback) and they didn't have a particular scent- besides the scent of books and nerdom, that is. Maybe it had to do with Genis being the one who did the laundry for Raine and himself. Yeah. Maybe that's why they both smelled so good.

"Lloyd? Are you sure you're okay?" Genis asked, staring at him as if he was a weird bug.

"I'm cool. Why?" Lloyd scratched his head, looking confused.

"You were smelling my hair . . ." Genis said, still staring at him with that same expression that said _'I'm sure you finally lost it'_

"Ha, ha. Sorry, Genis" Lloyd chuckled "It's just you smell really good!" He admitted leaning down again.

"I do? - Hey, stop it!" Genis said annoyed and pushed Lloyd away.

Lloyd was just laughing and kept trying to lean down as Genis kept trying to push him away, with his eyebrows knotted together, lips pursed and cheeks slightly red.

"Cut it out, Lloyd!" Genis said, reaching for his kendama.

"Lloyd, Genis" They heard Raine say "Stop acting like children" She hadn't even looked up from her book.

"Sorry" Both Genis and Lloyd said.

Genis grabbed his book and opened it in the page he was reading before Lloyd had interrupted his studying. There was a long pause. Lloyd was sitting there sort of dozing off- he could hear Sheena yelling at Zelos and Colette giggling.

"I'll have a word with Regal. Keep studying until I come back" Raine said suddenly, closing the book in her hands. She stood up and left to find Regal. Lloyd hoped she wasn't going to ask him to let her cook dinner this time- the chocolate, spicy meat dish she invented last time still made his stomach twist whenever he thought about it.

"I-is she l-looking this w-way?" He heard Genis squeak.

"Who?" Lloyd asked staring down at his friend.

"P-P-P-P" Genis stuttered and hid his nose in his calculus book "Presea"

Lloyd looked at Genis and then raised his eyes to see Presea swinging her axe at a tree. The axe looked really heavy but she lifted it as if it weighted nothing. It was no surprise- everyone knew Presea was way stronger than she looked.

"She's training. I think" Lloyd said. Genis sighed and moved the book away from his face.

"I want to go talk to her" Genis flushed.

"Well then go talk to her!" Lloyd smiled "I'm sure she wants to talk to you, too" He nodded "You know? I heard Marta saying Presea had a crush on someone but didn't want to say who. Maybe it's you!" Lloyd said.

Genis's eyes widened "M-m-me?" His lower lip trembled.

"Yeah. I bet it's you" Lloyd nodded and ruffled Genis's hair.

Genis swallowed. He stared at Presea. She was really cute. Really, really, really cute. Her pink pigtails bounced as she struck the gigantic tree energetically. Her blue eyes were set on her imaginary opponent. And for someone who used such a tough weapon, her movements looked very delicate.

"All right. I will" Genis nodded with determination "How do I look?" He asked Lloyd as he smoothed down his hair.

Lloyd stared at him with half-lidded eyes. He shifted closer to Genis. "You look great" He said sincerely.

Genis frowned "What's going on with you today? You're acting all weir-mm!"

Lloyd's lips landed over his. Genis's eyes widened. He froze. What was happening? Lloyd's eyes were tightly shut and his hands grabbed Genis's forearms very lightly. It only lasted a few seconds before Lloyd leaned back.

"Lloyd, w-what was that?" Genis fidgeted. His whole face was tinted with a delicious strawberry-red color.

"A good luck kiss" Lloyd said with a lopsided smile.

Genis stared in disbelief. What? A good luck kiss . . .? _What?_ Had Lloyd been standing too much under the sun? Had his brain finally turned to mush for lack of use? What the hell was that? Seriously! Since when did Lloyd give good luck kisses? He didn't even do that for Colette- and she was a _girl_.

"Go ahead" Lloyd nodded still smiling "Go talk to Presea"

Genis's eyes were fixed on Lloyd. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish "I. . ." His blue eyes went from Lloyd to Presea and then back to Lloyd again.

"I'm a bit nervous" Genis said fiddling with his fingers "I t-think I need another good luck kiss" He stared timidly at Lloyd "Just to make sure it all goes well!" He said as an excuse.

"You're blushing" Lloyd chuckled.

Genis glared.

"But," Lloyd said, leaning down "I want to give you all the luck I can"

Genis tilted his head upwards as Lloyd descended and captured his lips. It was only one kiss- one soft, sweet, lucky kiss. And then there was another. And then another. And then another. They pressed their lips together again and again, slowly and unrushed. Lloyd rested his hand on Genis's knee. The kisses were supple, lingering, and just slightly moist. Goose bumps rose to their skin. Lloyd pulled away gently.

There was a long, silent pause.

Lloyd stared at him with uncertainty "Genis, you're not gonna . . ." He trailed off, staring at Presea dusting off her dress.

"Huh? I'm not going to what?" Genis asked.

"Well, this wasn't just a kiss for good luck, right?" Lloyd said "I mean, you're not going to Presea now, right?"

Genis smiled- a nice, cottony feeling inside of him "I'm not, Lloyd. Though, I thought you could've figured that out by yourself. It was pretty obvious" Genis said. No matter the circumstances, poking fun at Lloyd will always be one of his favorite things to do "But then again, things can never be too obvious with you, can they?" He grinned.

"What was that, Genis?" Lloyd knotted his eyebrows together. Genis chuckled.

"I'm just kidding" Genis said, shifting closer to Lloyd and leaning into him, resting his head on his chest. Lloyd sat up straighter and flushed. He raised his arm slowly and put it around Genis's narrow shoulders. There was this warm, tingly sensation running all through his body.

"Whoa. Look at you, bud!" They heard Zelos whistling "Scoring with the brat!" He chuckled playfully.

Lloyd faux-glared "I'm gonna get him" He said, making a move to stand up.

"Wait," Genis said grabbing Lloyd's sleeve.

"Huh?" Lloyd turned to look at him.

Genis pulled him down by the collar of his red jacket "Good luck" He whispered and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"And give that idiot chosen a kick for me, too" He said, narrowing his eyes at Zelos.

Lloyd chuckled "You bet, Genis"

He grinned and stood up to run after Zelos.

_Ca c'est le fin_

* * *

><p>Alright! That's it!<p>

Short, pointless and as fluffy as a bunny, right? Ha, ha. Anyways, I hope you liked it! See you soon!

**~MonaLisa**


End file.
